NOT EVERYTHING IS AS IT SEEMS
by Phoenix Stars Alive
Summary: The Trio find out about secrets that kept them from being their true selves.


**Ok I don't own Harry Potter but wished I did**

"Hey Hermione what are you looking at?" Harry asked walking into the library.

"Well I found this book that's really interesting" She said "One of the spells I found in it says it can show if a person has any spells, charms, potions, or anything else on them".

"That does sound interesting I wonder if I have any on me now that I think about it" Harry said looking thoughtful.

"We could look and see" Hermione said "and maybe Ron and I could see if there is any on us as well".

"Yeah that does sound like a good idea" Harry said "I think he's in the tower now".

"Alright let's go ask him now" Hermione said picking up the book from the table and walking out the library doors with Harry right behind her.

Once they were in the tower they quickly found Ron in a corner playing chess against himself.

"Um… Ron why are you playing against yourself? " Harry asked

"We'll everyone gets mad when they play me and someone told me to try and play myself to see how they felt." Ron answered

"Ron you should know that no one's going to win this match because you know all the moves you can make so this game is pointless." Hermione said

"Alright" Ron said.

"Did you guys want something?" Ron asked.

"Well Mione found a spell in a book that can show if someone has things like charms or potions on them that maybe they didn't know about" Harry said "and we wanted to see if you wanted to try it as well."

"Well I don't think there are any spells on me but it wouldn't hurt to check" Ron said with a shrug.

"Great but where should we do the spell at where so no one can interrupt us" Hermione asked

"Wait I have an idea" Harry said "Dobby"

With a sharp pop Dobby appears wearing a dirty tea towel and bare feet.

"Mister Harry Potter calls Dobby what does Mister Harry Potter need from Dobby" Dobby said bouncing up and down.

"Dobby can you tell us of a place where we can try a spell without people coming in on us" Harry asked gently

"Yes Dobby cans Mister Harry Potter I can show you right now."

"Wait Dobby" Harry said taking a sickle out of his pocket and giving it to Dobby "I told you I was going to do that each time I asked you to do something for me"

"Thank you Mister Harry Potter" Dobby said and was gone with a pop.

"Harry you know I don't like House elf's doing things for us" Hermione said.

"Hermione I know but Dobby somehow bonded with me without me knowing and this is the best I can do" Harry said.

"Alright but I still don't like it" Hermione said with another pop Dobby was in front of them.

"Alright Mister Harry Potter and Mister Harry Potter's friends touch any part of Dobby and I will take you there." Once all three were touching Dobby he said "Hold on tight" and with a pop they were gone no one seeing them leaving.

With another pop they found themselves standing next to a blank wall

"Dobby I thought you said you were going to show us a place where we can do the spell" Harry said.

"I did Mister Harry Potter one moment" with a snap of his fingers a beautiful wooden door appeared with silver, white, black, and gold detail with three phoenix's each with one of their eye colors.

"Wow that is the most amazing door I have ever seen I don't think even the royal family has ones that are better." Hermione said

"Wow, that's really saying something if they are more beautiful." Harry said

"Alright let's go see what it looks like inside instead of just standing here." Ron said

With that they pushed open the door to find a room like the Gryffindor common room but instead of seeing red the colors are like the ones on the door.

The couches and the chairs were silver with black and blue detail and the rugs and curtains were white with gold and brown detail and emerald flecks all over them.

But what really shocked them was the portrait that was above the fireplace in it were three people each looking very similar to them.

The woman was in the center with long curly dark chocolate brown hair with light blond highlights that stopped at her elbows and beautiful dark brown eyes her dress

was one that reached the floor and had a medieval style to it with wide sleeves at the elbows and a corset style top that showed a little bit of her cleavage the color

was a dark emerald green.

She also had a heart shaped locket with a gold crown on top, and also there was crown-like band on her head that was silver and gold twisted together with a heart

shaped sapphire in the middle and no make-up.

The man on left of the woman had long midnight black hair that reached right at his shoulders and dark emerald green eyes that twinkled with a small mischief's light

he had on a white medieval style top with his pants being made the same way but were black.

His boots were brown with silver detail and his robes were a mixture of silver, white, and, black with a dark blue trim. But instead of finding a crown on his head they

found a simple Celtic knot band under his hair that was bright white with a small diamond shaped emerald in the center of it and a dark emerald stone ring with a

crest they couldn't see.

The man on right of the woman had long dark red hair that reached an inch pasted his shoulders and bright blue eyes with flecks of yellow in the center that twinkled

like the other man's did.

His pants were the same as the other man's but instead of a white shirt his was a dark gold color that blended into black. His boots were black with gold detail and his

robes were silver with white detail and a dark emerald green trim. He also instead of having a crown had a simple Celtic knot band that was pitch black with a small

diamond shaped ruby in the center of it and a dark ruby stone ring with a different crest than the other man.

Under the portrait they found a crest that had three phoenix's on it the one in the middle looked like it was about to take flight with its wings opened wide was pure

white with gold on the tips of its wings and had tiger eye for the eyes. The one on the left of it was pure black with its wings tucked in with gold tips of the wings and

had emeralds for the eyes. The one on the right was pure silver with its wings tucked in as well with gold tips and had sapphire for the eyes. Over the top of the three

phoenixes was a saying Amor Vincit Omnia which means Love conquers all in Latin.

"Wow they look just like us but who are they" Harry asked with a curious look on his face

"I don't know but maybe we can ask the room to tell us" Hermione said.

"Dobby will be leaving Mister Harry Potter and friends now" with that he was gone. "Well that was odd" Ron said

"Yes it was now I'm going to ask the room" Hermione said closing her eyes and a second later a black and silver podium appeared with a large white book with gold

detail that opened to the middle of the book and causing a bright light to flash causing them to shield their eyes.

Once they could open their eyes again they could see that the book was split into three smaller books for them to read.

"Why did it do when it could have first come to us as three small books" Ron asked

"I don't know but let's see what they say" Harry said with a shrug and picking up one of the books and sitting down in one of the chairs. Ron and Hermione took his

advice and picked up a book and sat down for Hermione one of couches and for Ron one of the chairs. Forty five minutes later once they all had put the books down

they were surprised at what they learned.

"Wow I didn't know that Ravenclaw or Gryffindor had children" Hermione said

"I didn't even know that Slytherin had a child and I've heard stories about him all my life." Ron said

"But they weren't telling him in a good light" Harry said

"True" Ron said

"Alright let's do the spell now" Hermione said "Harry let's do you first then me and then Ron"

"Got it" Harry said stepping away from the two before pointing his wand back at himself "Spellis revealis"

Spells on (Adopted Name) Harry James Potter (Birth Name) Harrison Jay McGonagall

Glamour Charm

Power Reducer Potion (70%)

Shyness Charms

Soul Mate Blocker Potion (100%)

Keyed for (Adopted Name) Hermione Jean Granger (Birth Name) Sophia Ann Snape

Wandless Magic Blocker Potion (100%)

Animagus Form Blocker Potion (3)

Intelligent's Blocker Potion (70%)

Tracking Charms

(By Headmaster Albus Dumbledore)

"Wow I didn't think that that many were on me" Harry said very surprised and hurt that the Headmaster did all this to him. Ron did his next "Spellis revealis"

Spells on (Adopted Name) Ronald Bilius Weasley (Birth Name) Steven James Sprout

Glamour Charm

Power Reducer Potion (70%)

Soul Mate Blocker Potion (100%)

Keyed for Luna Esmeralda Lovegood

Wandless Magic Blocker Potion (100%)

Animagus Form Blocker Potion (2)

Intelligent's Blocker Potion (60%)

Tracking Charms

(By Headmaster Albus Dumbledore)

Hermione did her's after him "Spellis revealis"

Spells on (Adopted Name) Hermione Jean Granger (Birth Name) Sophia Ann Snape

Glamour Charm

Power Reducer Potion (70%)

Soul Mate Blocker Potion (100%)

Keyed for (Adopted Name) Harry James Potter (Birth Name) Harrison Jay McGonagall

Wandless Magic Blocker Potion (100%)

Animagus Form Blocker Potion (3)

Intelligent's Blocker Potion (50%)

Tracking Charms

(By Headmaster Albus Dumbledore)

"Why would the Headmaster do this to us I mean why would he take us from our parents" Hermione said seeing the Headmaster in a new light now.

"I don't know but I think he did this to make sure that we would fallow him" Ron said "Why would say that Ron" Harry asked.

"We'll he puts me in a family that always fallows him, he puts Mione in a muggle home so she will look up to him, and I guess the Potter's did fallow him but started

to stop so he got them killed and put you with people that didn't like you so he could take you when school started and look like a savior to you" He said with a shrug.

"That does make sense when you put it that way" Harry said

"Yes it does" Hermione agreed

"Do you think that we should tell the adults about this or get the spells and potions off first" Harry asked

"I say we do the second one first then ask Dobby to bring the adults here" Ron said

"I agree let's do that first" Hermione said.

Once the potions and spells were gone Harry/Harrison was 5'5 with midnight black hair that wasn't messy anymore and reached an inch above his shoulder with dark

emerald green eyes that looked close to black.

Hermione/Sophia was 5'3 with dark chocolate brown hair with light blond highlights that went three inches pasted her shoulders and dark brown eyes that almost

looked black. Ron/Steven was 5'7 with dark red hair that looked auburn that reached an inch above his shoulder and bright blue eyes with a little yellow around the center.

"Wow we really don't look that much different than we did before well expect I had brown eyes before we took the glamour's off" Steven said.

"Yes but I think you look better with blue eyes then brown" Sophia said.

"Same here do you want me to call Dobby now" Harry said.

"Yes" was the answer he got.

"Dobby" He called "Yes Master McGonagall what do you need Dobby to do" Dobby says popping back in.

"How did you never mind can you bring Professor's McGonagall, Snape, and, Sprout please" Harry said.

"Yes Master McGonagall Dobby will do that" He said with a pop "I guess he knew that because of the bond" Harry said with shake of his head "Wait did he just call me

master?" he said looking at the two of them.

"I think he did mate" Steven said.

"Great now I'm stuck with him calling me that" Harry said with a groan causing his friends to start laughing "Let's sit down and wait for the Professor's to get here" he

said sitting in one of the chairs causing the other two to fallow him.

When the Professor's got there they saw a girl getting chased by two boys one with bright pink hair and other with neon orange hair. Both Professor McGonagall and

Sprout put a hand over their mouths to cover their smiles were as Professor Snape just raised an eyebrow at them and cleared his throat to get their attention. Once

they saw the Professor's they looked down a light blush coming to their cheeks then they each walked to a chair and sat down and the girl cancelled the spell and the

boys hair was back to normal.

Once the Professors were sitting they each saw a piece of parchment in front of them as they were reading the three looked up and saw the Professor's face's start to

look disgusted they started thinking they didn't want them when the Professor's looked up they each saw their child looking heartbroken. They couldn't stand seeing

their child like that after just finding them. Surprisingly the first professor to move was professor Snape. He bent down on his knees in front of his daughter waiting

for her to look up once she had he was able to get a full view of her eyes. But what made his heart feel like it was being squeezed very tightly was that he could see

the fear and sorrow swimming in their depths. It took him several tries for him to finally ask in voice very few people ever hear "What has you so upset little one".

Her reply made him want to hold her tight and never let go.

"You don't want me anymore" she said through trembling lips as tears slowly start to fall down her face. Severus had to close his eyes for a moment when he opened

them again she saw a warmth in them that was for her and only her.

"Oh baby girl I will always want you" he whispered softly as he lifted a hand and wiped a tear away with his thumb. She looked directly in his eyes for a second

before he found himself with an armful of a sobbing little girl. He held his little girl tight as he rubbed her back letting her cry he felt very upset that he had missed so

many moments of seeing her become who she is.

He was pulled from his musing by someone calling his name "Severus?" he found out it was Minerva it seems he went into his own little world when he was talking to

his daughter. He saw that both his colleagues had armfuls of a sobbing child. It took Severus a moment to get up with daughter in his arms once he had he went

back to his seat then he went to work to try and calm his daughter down.

Once he felt her breathing even out he looked down to see that she had cried herself to sleep looking up he found the other two had done the same. He looked at his

colleagues and knew they were thinking the same as him 'what's going to happen now'.


End file.
